Fatal dose
by Izzu
Summary: A short retake on what happened on chapter 'Fatal dose' Written on Sanzo's PoV on what happened through his mind when he was poisoned by the scorpion youkai.
1. The Aftermath

az: '...hehe..... I got this thing up fixed again.... hope nothing happen after this.... and err... do you think I should edit this part..? Coz the manga version was different slightly than the anime version... and I had both... Hmmm.... 

* * *

Disclaimer... Read and review my other fics, and you'll see that I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI. Minekura sensei is... so be it! But THESE fics that I wrote is mine!!!!!! Aah, well... I still had to say that several of the excerpt in this fic are courtesy of Mangacity.net! Yeah!! Mangacity forever!!! And well... don't count this fic to be PC to the manga! This is after all from Sanzo's PoV.

* * *

**Be There....**

**The Aftermath**

By Azzie @ Alienna Azuani

_ 'Sanzo-sama!!! What are you doing here?!! The other monks were searching for you!', cried young Koryu, seeing that his mentor was sitting at the porch with what seemed to be a bunch of orange papers and paper airplanes by his side. Koumyou Sanzo turned to look at him and smiled as he threw a paper airplane, flying trough the blue sky. Koryu watched the paper airplane soar as it eventually landed on the ground, not far from where they sat.  
  
'I don't bother giving sermons to them if ever they want me to teach them. I can't teach them anymore than I can teach myself. The only thing I could ever teach anyone... is to how to fold a paper airplane...', said Koumyou Sanzo as he threw another paper airplane away. Koryu gave him a puzzled glance as he marveled at the paper airplanes. Koumyou smiled as he detected a hint of curiosity from the young boy._

_ '...Koryu.', said Koumyou. Koryu look at him in surprise. 'These paper airplanes can only fly in a blue sky...'_

_ Koryu frowned at his master's words. 'Why..?', he asked. But his master only smiled..._

_ 'Be strong... Koryu....'_

**

**[Sanzo's POV]**

'Aaaaargh!!'

A cry escaped my mouth, involuntarily as something sharp pierced my back. At that instant, I felt something poisonous rushed into my system even as I collapsed to the floor.

'Sanzo!!! SANZO!!!' 

'Seal the wound, Hakkai!!'

Shut up!! You ARE too loud!! But, what is this? I didn't fall on the floor. Someone caught me halfway down instead. Who... who is it? Comforting arms were around me, but they were shaking. Gojyo? No, he can't have been the one holding me right now. And I know Hakkai was kneeling behind me. I heard his voice. He was trying to heal my wound. But, that would mean... Goku was the one holding me right now...!!

'..hold on.. Sanzo! Please.. hold on!! I don't want to lose you again!! Not like _before_!! Heaven, please don't take him away from me _again_!!', I heard Goku whispered to my ear. Oi, stupid kid! I was only being stabbed at the back! I cannot die this easily! I still have to take care of you... and to recover my master's lost sutra. Heck, when did I changed my priorities to _ your welfare_ first, before the sutra? Shit, I've grown soft because of this annoying _saru_!!

I heard Hakkai gasp. Apparently, he can't close my wound. 'This wound... it was poisoned!!', I heard he exclaimed. My heart had almost stopped. Goku too, I supposed. I felt his hand gripping my shoulder tightly. _Bakasaru_! If only I could open my eyes and tell him that I'll be alright! I could feel his fear coursing through me. His fear... of losing _me_. _ His sun_...

'Certainly it is!!!', I heard that hag said. '...My nails are soaked with the scorpion's poisonous venom!! Of course, the amount's LETHAL!!'

The atmosphere around the room grew tense as I felt the anger that had surged into my companions hearts. 'BASTARD!!!', Goku shouted at her. Suddenly, my breathing became hard. Pain shot out all over my body as I cried. 'Sanzo!!', Goku shouted as he held my body tighter still, his panicked voice hummed into my ears. 

'Bastard!!', exclaimed Gojyo. 'Cut the crap out. Remove the poison, now!!'

Silence...

'He's dead...', came his voice, disappointed. 'Must be due to profuse bleeding. I guess the _ 'Immortal, eternal youth theory'_ was just a myth after all..', said Hakkai soon after that. Stupid you too!! Of course, it was just a myth!! Those _youkais _are stupid enough to believe those kinds of rumors!! Argh!? Goku had tighten his hold on me. Right now, I was so near to him that I could even hear his own heartbeat, as well as mine.

Thump. Thump.

Poor kid, you must be scared right now. You were crying softly. I wished I could have done something to calm you. But then, _ I_ was the _ reason_ that _you cried_. Silly, I'm still alive. I'm not dead yet. Don't cry...

_Sanzo!! I'm scared!! I don't know what to do!!_

Silly boy, there must be away to get out of this mess! There still Hakkai and Gojyo here! Don't lose hope yet. I'll hang on until you guys find a way to save ourselves and fix me up. The important thing is for you to keep calm until then. I don't want you to panic and lose control of yourself! I don't have the strength right now to contain you if that should happen!!

_Right... I shouldn't panic. Sanzo needs me to be calm! Then, I will have to be strong for him! I'll be strong!!_

I sighed, purely in relief to hearing Goku's thoughts. That's right! Be strong and stay calm!! I supposed he really take in what Hakkai had told him before. Hakkai, I should thank you for this...

**

Gojyo glanced towards Hakkai doubtfully as he heard sounds of sobs, right behind him. Hakkai and Gojyo turned their heads towards the sound, only to find Goku kneeling on the floor. Still holding on to Sanzo. Gojyo sighed as he glanced towards Hakkai.

'Hey, will he get out of control again? It's the same situation as the Rikudou incident.', he said nervously as Hakkai watched Goku carefully for any signs of trouble.

'Hakkai...', said Goku slowly.

Hakkai gasped as he waited for Goku to finish his sentences. Goku looked up towards him, his face was full of determination. 'What can we do? What can we do to save Sanzo?', he asked. His voice was quite shaken, but his eyes shows determination.

_I'll be strong...for him.._

Hakkai sighed in relief. _You did not panic or lose control. Is it... did you still remembered what I told you before? I'm so glad...._

He gave out a long sigh of relief as he replied, 'It's okay. This man won't die so easily like this. In any case, our priority is to get back to the surface...' Hakkai looked up at the ceiling as a loud thundering sounds was heard nearby and he reminded the two about their present condition...

**

[Sanzo's PoV]

CRAAASH!!!

My eyes popped open as I felt the sand, pouring under me. Goku was still holding me close. Well, I could barely move my arm so I can't complain about this predicament. He looked anxious. I found out why soon after. Hakkai had tried to use his _ki_ barrier to prevent the sands from burying ourselves. Foolish!! But since you won't hear Gojyo's warnings... I doubted you will hear mine. The sand had risen drastically, and I felt Goku half-carrying me. Hah!! Funny to think or imagine that the _saru _was in fact, carrying me in his arms. I could have laugh out loud had I not been injured.

The sands had risen a lot now. Hakkai won't be able to resist the strong downpour any longer, I could feel it!! Is this the end? Would the four of us die here, in the middle of the dessert!? But then, I feel a strong breeze encircling us. I tried to see what it is, but all that I could see was the back of Goku's head. The _saru _ was holding me very close to him, probably took it deeply in his heart to protect me till the very end. But I guess, this is not the end....

Of our journey....

**

'Hey, what are you doing?', I heard Gojyo shout. I'm still alive... and apparently they are too. I felt light. Was Goku still carrying me? 'I'll carry Sanzo on my back..', said Goku, quite near to my ears. Oh, I've thought so. Eh? _Bakasaru_, what do you mean by carrying me on your back?! And what was all these voices that I heard? Was Kougaiji here?

'You _bakasaru_!!! Under this hot blazing sun, how much farther could you go? It's impossible!!', Gojyo spoke again. Hakkai didn't speak, but I guess he doesn't have to. But wait! Does this mean what I think it is?! Goku suddenly shifted his grip on me. 'But it can't be helped!!..', he said. 'We don't have time, right? We can't use _jiipu_, but... I can't let Sanzo die!!!', the _saru_ cried helplessly. Stupid _saru_!!! So, you don't want me to die. But do you want to die in exchange? Stupid.... I'm not that important for you to waste your life like that!! Still, Goku ignored Gojyo as he tried to lift me up.

'Wait Goku...!', said Kougaiji. Goku froze in his actions as he glanced towards Kougaiji. '..Over there is the _hiryu_ that we used to come here. If you used that you'll be able to get to the nearest city easily. I won't mind lending it to you... on one condition. That is, if you can kill me. If we win, we'll take the _maten kyoumon_. If you win, the _hiryu_ is yours.'

'Let's settle this...', said Kougaiji suddenly. Man, why did you have to choose _this_ time to pick a fight? 'Kougaiji?..', gasped Goku. '..What's the matter with you? You were acting so weird...' I heard something... Kougaiji has started chanting!! Goku!! Get us away from here!! Man, I wished I have enough energy to at least _speak_ to him...

'Goku... _abunai!!_', cried Hakkai. 

'Eh..?', gasped Goku as suddenly the area around us exploded in a cloud of dust. Goku coughed. 'What the... Kougaiji?', cried Goku as he kept me safe beside him.

'What are you hesitating for..?'

'Kougaiji...'

'Don't misunderstand. I am your enemy. Suddenly, Goku was thrown away from me as I fall back onto the sands. But then, it was probably because Kougaiji had kicked him hard to have caused him to fall very far. 'If you don't have the will to fight... then, I'll just take the _kyoumon_..', Kougaiji started to say as I heard, no, felt him walking towards me. Heck, there's no way I'm gonna give up my sutra!! If only I can move my hands...

'Don't TOUCH SANZO!!', Goku shouted as I felt a gust of wind near me. Oh, great!! You're here!! I never thought there will come the day that I'm very grateful that you're here...! 

Sounds of scuffling and I felt another hands lifting me back up. '...It's me, Sanzo. It's alright...', the voice said. Oh, it's only Hakkai but what happened to Goku? '..Sanzo!!', came the reply to my question, not far to where I am. Just as I was thinking about him. But then, I was relieved. I can't tell why but not having to know that Goku was no where near me especially on my condition right now, I felt uneasy. This bad feeling in my stomach... I hoped it's only the pain of my wound getting up to there. And not some bad instincts of mine...

'Leave Sanzo with me... and fight!', said Hakkai sternly. 'Kougaiji is serious... he probably is fighting and carrying... carrying something important on his back. You understand that feeling... the thought of not wanting to lose something precious...' Hey, Hakkai!! What were you babbling about? This is not the time for lecturing!!

I heard Dokugakuji asking Kou whether he was serious about this decision and that stupid bloke had told him that he was dead serious. And then the kappa seem to want to _have a chat_ with his bro... like I _cared_. But, does everyone here _forgetting something_? While you guys are out there fighting, I'm fading out here with this _fucking poison_ in my body!! Just settle this, right now!!!  
  
'Oi, Hakkai...'

'Eh?'

'Can you do something to stop me later?', said Goku. Oi _bakasaru_!! What are you trying to do? You can't be stupid...!! 'Goku, what are you planning?', said Hakkai. Hakkai, can't you see? He's trying to...

'The current _me_ can't kill him now...' _Baka_!! You can't do this!! Not right now!!

'..But I can't lose...' Goku!! Don't do this!! Don't take off your diadem!! 

'..I'll entrust _this_ to you....' Don't!! You stupid _bakasaru_!!

CLAAAANK..!!

**

_ He brought me out from the darkness..._

_ He'd given me a world brighter that the sun..._

_ I wonder why I could remember this so clearly... I know this feeling, though..._

_ ...from long time ago..._

_ I don't want to lose it!!_

Goku... you don't have to do this...! Not even... for me...

  
[TBC] (Or... do you want me to continue this?)

* * *

Sanzo: '...umm... well, as long as the saru didn't read this fic, I'm fine with it...'

Gojyo: '...here Goku, here...*waves fic in front of him* ..I got something special for you...!!' ^_^

Sanzo: 'OI!! Give that back at me!!'

Goku: 'Whaa..? Sanzo, what's that?

Sanzo: '..Err... nothing special!!' *sweatdrop*

Hakkai & Az: ^_^

~Owari~


	2. Always

az: 'hihi... I edited this fic.... mmm... had rewatched my Saiyuki dvd, regarding this episode... noticed a slight difference between the manga version and the anime version... waahh!! Don't care anyway... ^_^

* * *

Disclaimer... Read and review my other fics, and you'll see that I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI. Minekura sensei is... so be it! But THESE fics that I wrote is mine!!!!!! Aah, well... I still had to say that several of the excerpt in this fic are courtesy of Mangacity.net! Yeah!! Mangacity forever!!! Aah, well... I still had to say that I loved Saiyuki!!!

* * *

Always

The honest reply... 

By Azzie @ Alienna Azuani 

'Sanzo.... if it were you, what would you think? About Goku's current form...' 

Shit... What _would _I think?! Of course, he'd just be another wild animal on the lose.... 

** 

[Sanzo's PoV] 

'You leave us to stop this? You're being unreasonable here... Goku?!' 

Thump...! 

Huh? I'm still alive... 

'...Come, _saru!!_' Wait... that's Gojyo's voice! That means... Goku must have really taken off his diadem... 

Sounds of fighting. And metals cracking... 

'You bastard!! Don't _fucking_ create biting habits!!' Hey!! Don't call my pet like that!! He maybe just an animal but it's your fault he had decided to make this drastic decision!! It's your incompetence that caused this to happen! 

** 

KACHIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!! 

Goku stopped in his tracks as he slowly turned towards me. I lowered my hands as I aimed my gun at him. 

'Stop raging around..._ omae bakasaru!!'_, I said as the _saru _stared at me blankly. And Hakkai, don't _ you worry_ about me. I'm not going to _move around_ too much. Just wanted to put this _pet_ of mine to sleep first... 

'Come... try and kill me...', I said. 'Sanzo...!?', cried Hakkai not far from me as he saw me pull the trigger of my Smith & Wesson. Yes, Hakkai... I'm _ dead serious_ about what I'm going to do right now! 'Come!!', I said as Goku darted towards me. I am REALLY serious about this!! It's just... I'm NOT going to shoot him in the head... I loved this Goku of mine so much that I don't want him to die by my own gun... 

I released the trigger as I threw the gun behind me. Hakkai gasped in disbelief. You don't believe me?* I'm fully capable of doing this! 

The gun landed with a thud as Goku dashed blindly at me. Huh, as I thought! Without his controlling device, he was just a mindless animal. You shouldn't have tried to challenge a fight to an animal. You were the one that was going to hurt since the animal will attack you with all it's got! 

I kicked Goku's stomach as the kid got near. The kid coughed some blood out as he toppled backwards. I merely looked at him. Even then, I had no intention of ending his life here. Goku got up to his feet as he studied my face, cautiously. 'Unfortunately, I had no bullets to waste on a _bakasaru_ like you!!', I said again. _That_ seemed to aggravate him more. Stupid you! Hadn't you realized why? I had taken care of you, so long ever since I've found you in the cave... There is no way I could kill you. I loved you so much for that!! But you won't know _that_ now, is it? 

Goku tried again to attack me as I backed away to evade his punches. But then, Goku jumped and give me a high kick. It caught me squarely in the face as I fell to the ground. Goku knelt over me as he readied to pull a finishing blow on me. Right then, came this voice that tells me to just kill this kid. Instead of following the voice, I opened my eyes and looked at him, straight in the eye. Goku froze in mid-step as he hesitated to attack me. I knew it. Even though you've become violent without your diadem, you would never kill me. I have always wondered whether you had cared about me the same way I did about you. And now, I knew it for sure... 

The sutra spread around us as I chanted the spells to freeze him. I pulled myself up as I stretched my arm towards Goku's head. '..._Om! Ma! Ni! Pha! Meh!_ _Hom!!', _I chanted as I neatly placed my palm on his head. A diadem materialized on his forehead as Goku reverted back to his normal form. A faint gasp came out from his mouth as he fell on top of me. I looked at his stupid face again as I saw the same old pet of mine sleeping peacefully on my lap. Relief overwhelmed my feelings right now... I'm not sure if _that's_ good considering what had happened. But as long as he returned to the one Goku I cared most about... I don't want to care about other things. As long as he was not becoming that _confused_, violent animal that I had to control... 

'Ch... stupid face...' Your cheeks were slight red!! Stop looking so stupid!! 

I collapsed to the ground. The last of my strength seemed to have been sapped away by the poison inside of me. I started to feel a little bit drowsy. Oh well, I guess sleep won't be a problem to me. I'll be fine... as long as I have this _saru_ by my side. The four of us would make it through... 

I knew it... 

'Goku!! Sanzo!!' 

** 

_ To hell with the rank of Sanzo!! In the end, your lots are merely humans who read and recite sutras!! _

You were maybe right.... 

_ This kind of torture... it isn't like you...!!_

What is _like _me..? 

_ Hit me with your harisen and call me bakasaru!! THAT'S the Sanzo I know!!!_

Oh, Goku.... that was so like you... But strange, I felt a lot better hearing that from you.... 

_ '....strong...'_

_ 'Be strong.... Genjo Sanzo Hoshi-sama...'_

** 

**[Sanzo's PoV]** Heck!!! Why did I bother to write this... ? Of course it is!! 

I opened my eyes, with the image of my late mentor clinging at the back of my mind as I realized that I was now lying on a bed and in a room. I merely stared blankly at the ceiling as I held my hand over my face. My hand looked so frail and skinny. I clenched it into a fist... and it _still_ looked frail and skinny... 

_ Be strong... Genjo Sanzo..._

That was the last sentence that he had spoken to me before... before _it _happens. That was one of the things that I had remembered him telling me... 

'I am not strong!', I croaked as I recollected _that_ memory when he had told me that. I'm not strong like _you_! There's no way I can do things the way _you_ can. '...I know..', a voice replied. I swore silently as I turned my head towards the owner of the voice. Towards Hakkai... 

'..But at least, you are not _weak..._', said Hakkai again as he gave me that wicked smile again. 'How's your _awakening?_', he said with a cheeky voice. Suddenly, out of habit, a vein started to throb at the side of my head. Threatening to kill me with that silly _joke_ of Hakkai. Awakening? Hey, what do you think I am?! A corpse coming back to life?! 

'..The worse!!', I snarled as I tried to drive the bitter taste inside my mouth. Shit, the headaches getting worse!! Oi, _saru!!_ Where are you? Stop calling for me in my head!! 

'You were unconscious and in the state of coma for three days. If you have that much energy to be in a bad mood when you have just woken up, that's good enough!' 

I closed my eyes to process what I had just heard. 'Three days passed...', I gasped. And three days for the _saru _to fret over me for the things that he can't remember doing. And probably, three days for the stupid kid to blame himself for causing injuries to the three of us even though it was not _entirely_ his fault. 

'It was more of a miracle that you healed and regained consciousness in three days... considering that you were poisoned. If we were a little bit late, you would have been a goner... In reality, we don't know how we could have reach here... if that kid haven't found us again, we _all_ might have been dried meat in the desert...' 

'What happened to Kougaiji?', I asked again as Hakkai replied, 'Dokugakuji had carried him home. He held a grudge against us... I can't blame him.' Really? And to think that he had allowed Kou to go for it. '..I see..', I said slowly. Anyway, who cares about him? Right now, I'm more concerned about a stupid _gaki _that kept calling me in my head right now... 

Hakkai suddenly gave a jerk as he looked at me. 'If it's Goku that you want to ask about, he was in the next room with Gojyo..', said Hakkai. I immediately closed my eyes and frowned as I turned my back at him. Why did he always could read what I was thinking? It was bothersome... and it was a breach of privacy!! Hey, I had my rights, you know! I had my rights to at least keep my private thoughts and musings!! 

A faint chuckle came from him. 'Oh!! Am I mistaken..?', said Hakkai chuckling ever-so-NOT-secretly. 'Ch..! ...How would I know... that idiot...', I replied nonchalantly. So, you're not mistaken!! But I'M NOT _admitting_ that to anyone!! Especially you! 

'Before... _you_ were the one who told me this... _WE DON'T NEED ANY BURDEN..._', said Hakkai. Ch... yup, I did said that. Though never much in conviction of it. Because actually... I said that so you won't realize that _I_ also had a burden. In my heart... 

'The idiot is me...', I croaked, refusing to look at him because if I did, he might as well find out more than what I blurted out. 

'If you're aware of that, please be quiet. It causes trouble...' 

My, you're getting too straightforward to my liking!! 'Isn't your personality getting worse..?', I said as I turned my annoyed face towards him. Hakkai sighed. '_Iyaa... gomen. _I'm just throwing it out on you... Gojyo and me, couldn't do a single thing. Seeing Goku out of control like that... we have even learned fear from his enormous powers...' 

I kept myself silent. Don't want to retort back at him. This was the second time that they ever saw Goku in this state. As for me, it was nothing. I've seen him like this before. Once, on the day that I found him I had a strange dream. I was at a large hall. And I saw Goku trashing around at the heart of that hall, surrounded by fierce guards. The scene was havoc. And I saw the worse of it when _that_ Goku killed all those guards who had tried to poke his heart with their spears and swords. I wondered why did I had that dream...** 

'--At that time, _I _was the one he _entrusted_ to stop him. But, I wasn't able to... I was annoyed of myself for being like this. On top of that, this event had caused a much greater ill towards Goku...' 

I glanced towards Hakkai in puzzlement as Hakkai suddenly got up and walked towards the door. He turned towards me as he exited. And then, I heard it. The sounds of people arguing next door., which is SO very loud... and I'd recognized that childish voice anywhere... 

Hakkai smiled sincerely at me. 'I'm going next door for a moment. But _you_ here... _sit tight _and _don't_ go anywhere! You have only just woke up. You _need _ the rest...', he said as he walked off. 

Yeah... like I need it so much, cheh... 

** 

Few minutes later... 

Hakkai had left....and told me to sit still. But I still had to... had to meet Goku. I just had to tell him about this. Hakkai won't know. Even if he and Gojyo could make up stories to ease his feelings, Goku won't really be any better. The only one he ever placed the complete trust on, the one who he had really listen to... is me...! 

'Ah.. ah... please be quiet. It can be heard from next door... Sanzo had regained consciousness...', said Hakkai as soon as he entered the room next door. I slowly bring myself to walk towards the door... 

'Oh? Guess we'll go observe his fish face.' Another vein started to throb at another side of my head. Fish face? Gojyo...!!!! 

'...Don't try to run away, _saru!!'_, cried Gojyo. I leant on the wall few feet from the door to their room. Huh... Goku? Why did you want to avoid seeing me? When in fact, you have been calling out to me so that I could be well again... even right now! 

'NO!! Let go!! Sanzo would be definitely _seriously, extremely mad!! _How am I suppose to face him?!', came Goku's voice. I sighed. Oi, Goku... Of course I would be mad. But certainly I won't be going too far as to _disown _you! 

'...jeez, you were the one who had paced to and fro and worried about him the most!' 

I've thought so... 

'Sanzo isn't such a cold-hearted person... _probably...'_

'But..' 

But what? We've been together so long... and you still not realized that I cared a lot about you? 

'Are you sure you'd be okay the way things are now... Goku?', said Hakkai. Come on Hakkai!! You were so straight forward towards me but you can't with Goku? You were so unfair!! 

'Well... ughh...', mumble Goku, uncertain. Shit, I guess I had to do this _my _way... 

PAAAANN!!! 

I slammed the door open as Goku jumped in surprise. He fidgeted indefinitely as he turned to face me with his _scared-like-hell-of-me_ looks. 'Sa... Sanzo?', he stuttered as I stared at him. Ch... Goku! It's not like I want to eat you right away or feed you to the lions!! 

'The appearance of the pet owner..?', said Gojyo testily. Hey, this is not a detective story! Stop talking like this situation was full of suspense! '..he.. heh, I thought I told him to _sit tight_... _just now..._', said Hakkai. Ch... ignore them... ignore them... . 

I leant on the door for support as I fidgeted with my fingers. 'Eh.. Goku..', I said. Shit, there's no way I could say anything to Goku with the two here! 'Hah!? _Nn... nani?_', he stuttered again. 'I'm thirsty... hand over a can of beer for me...', I said. Yeah!! That should do it! At least I could get the _saru_ to come to me without getting to act softy in front of them... 

'...Eh? Ah.. yeah...', gasped Goku as he walked towards the fridge, (whoa!! There's also a fridge during this time!!) and took out a can from it. He walked towards me, holding the can out at me with his head down. I looked at him warily as I lifted my arm to take the can... 

_ I'm sorry Sanzo!! I really am... I caused trouble for you again, I'm sorry...! And I even attacked you!! I'm sorry... I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you! Please forgive me!! I only wanted to beat Kougaiji quick so that I could save you!! I was so afraid that you would leave me... I don't want you to die!! I don't want to be alone again!! I don't want you to die... I don't want... I'm so afraid!!! Please... please..._

_ ...don't be mad at me..._

My hand stopped as I reached the can. Instead of grabbing the can, I pushed his hand aside and placed my hand on the saru's head... 

Goku... I WILL NOT be leaving you anytime. Got it? 

_ '_Eh..? Sa...', gasped Goku as he looked at me pathetically again. Shit, why can't you leave me alone with your unbearable stares? 

Ch... this is getting nowhere! 'You...', I said. 

'Are a _BAKASARU!!!!!!', _I shouted. And like magic, my _harisen_ would always emerge in my hand for me to hit this stupid kid's head! Once... twice... ooh, I _sooo_ liked to do this!!! I hit the kid's head with my fan for about twelve times. Upwards, sideways and upwards again!! Goku cried as I mercilessly hit him hard. 

'Ouch!!' 

'Stop wearing that idiotic face!! Didn't I always told you NOT to do anything rashly before thinking about the aftermath!! _Omae no baka!!!!_', I shouted, on top of my lungs. Yeah, you stupid! You just won't know, is it? Or did you want me to keep on worrying about you until the end? 

Goku jumped away as he fled towards Hakkai. 'Hakkai!!! You _said_ he was not so cold-blooded!!', said Goku as I walked towards them. 

'Hehe... that's why I said..._probably..._', stuttered Hakkai as I sat on the bed. There is a newspaper beside, so I picked it up and began to read. Goku somehow, braved himself to sit on the chair beside me. 

'Hnn... cheh!!', cried Goku suddenly. I leered at him as I went back to my reading. And suddenly, I heard Goku laughing on the chair. I turned towards him. 'Oi... What are you laughing about?', I said. 

'Ku.. ku... I'm not laughing... hehe.... How scary...' Ch... stupid... 

'Sanzo had broken the wall of ice...', said Hakkai suddenly. 'Ch.. he's not really cute! Sanzo-sama is so shy....' Oh, Gojyo... you SO in trouble. Eat bullet!!! 

KACHIINK!! KACHIIINK!! 

Gojyo swerved aside as the bullets went passed him and into the wall. Gojyo turned towards me again, this time with his face so distorted that I would loved to just laughed at his face!! Take that!! Serve you right for talking behind my back and calling me a fish-face!! 

And it seemed that the _kappa_ was about to explode... 

'THAT WAS DAMN DANGEROUS!!! ARE YOU _ACTUALLY_ WAS _AIMING_ AT ME?!!', shrieked Gojyo at me to my delight. Haha... this is nice... ^_^ 

'Those bullets won't hit you if you had been behaving nicely...', I told him off as I went back towards the newspaper. The tenant's child suddenly emerged to bring me bandages for us... 

'I WON'T LET MYSELF GOT TOLD OFF BY A BRATTISH MONK LIKE YOU..._OMAE NAMAGUSA BOUZU!!! _Move _saru_!!' 

Goku quickly stood in front of me as the _kappa_ tried to hit me. 'DON'T CALL ME _SARU!!! OMAE AKAI-GOKIBURI-KAPPA!!!!_', shouted Goku at his defence. Haha... Goku!! That was brilliant of you to come out with that name!!! 

'_AKAI-GOKIBURI??! _SINCE WHEN YOU HAVE SUCH EXTENDED VOCABULARY? DID SANZO TEACH YOU _THAT?_' Ch... I had nothing to do with this... It's Goku's own accomplishment... 

'YOU WERE LIKE A _GOKIBURI!!!_ THAT'S WHAT I CALLED YOU THAT!!!' 

'_URUSAI!!!'_

'SEE HERE???! THERE.. YOU HAD THAT RED ANTENNAE ON YOUR HEAD!!!', said Goku as I looked up to see what he meant. Goku was pointing at the waft of hair on Gojyo's head that really.... _that was a pair of antennae!!!_ Score two for you again... _saru!!_

'STOP IT!!!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!' 

Oh, man. I know this bickering was starting to get exciting but I was _trying_ to read here!!! This has got to stop!! 

KADAPAAAANNNN!!! Like lighting, my _harisen_ swiped both of their head in one hit! 

'_IKAGENISHIRO!!!_ YOU PAIR OF IDIOTS!!!!', I shouted as both of them dispersed. Gojyo towards Hakkai and the boy while Goku by my side. The _kappa_ dragged the two outside, leaving me alone with Goku. Pissed off? Ch.. Served you right! 

But suddenly, I felt a gentle tugging at my sleeve... 

I glanced sideways towards Goku. 'What?!' 

Goku pouted childishly at me. Woi, you're 18 years old!! Act like one!! '_Ano.. _Sanzo... Are you mad at me? _Gomen...'_, said Goku as continued making that stupid face at me. Ch... why did you have to do this? As if I'm your father or brother or whatever it is. Why hadn't you act like this to Hakkai or Gojyo? Are you just plain idiotic or you did this coz' you _know_ that I would _always_ can't win over you...? 

I shrugged. Please... I'm trying to read!! 'Ch... not much really. Is that okay? Now, let go of me!!' 

Goku grinned as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Hoi!!! Can't you _understand _what I'm _saying?_ '_Arigato...._' 

Oh man... (cair la aku!!!) 

I stared at Goku as he kept a loose grip around my waist. 'Oi.. Goku! Can't you let go of me? I err... promise if you behaved nicely... I... err...buy you lots of food!!..' 

'Yeah!!!', exclaimed Goku in delight. Oh, dear... me and my _big_ mouth! '..but _only _after we get out of this desert! I don't think they got any kinds of marketplace here... not with the constant sandstorms...', I told him though Goku _still_ hadn't snapped out of his glee... 

But... 

'Goku...!!', I breathe dangerously. Goku slowly released his grip but still not getting off me. He yawned unceremoniously. Heh? 

'Oi... did you get enough sleep before this?, I said as I tried not to sound too concerned. Goku shook his head slowly. 'No... tried to... but can't. Woke up as sudden as I fell asleep...' Oooi... don't you be like this... 

'So, sleep...! I'll be here... just don't think of anything else and sleep. Don't you go on... and make me even more worried about you, okay?' 

Goku looked up towards me stupidly as if not understanding me. 'Ch... stop staring at me and sleep properly!! Get your legs up the bed and sleep!! And that's an order!!' 

'Sleep? On your lap?', the stupid _saru_ asked. 'Yup, and _don't make me repeat it again..._!!' 

'Oh! _Un_...', gasped the _saru_ as he snuggled closer beside me. '...Sanzo...' 

'Hmmm?' 

'...sorry coz' I always made you worry...' 

'Me too... but never mind that now...' 

'..un...' 

[FIN] 

(Or, do you want more of this? But I tell you... after this it will be my extended story... out of the manga...) 

* * *

** 

[*] I had originally wanted to write...' What? Don't believe?..' or 'Kenapa? Tak percaya?' but I cancelled it... most Malaysians would be familiar with this sentence... it was my favorite..! 

[**] This event never really happened, at least in the _manga_... but it could have... you know... 

** 

az: 'Umm... okay!! Yup and I've put a spoilers for Silent Soul's upcoming chapters from chapter 12-17 at the SaiyukiML Yahoo Groups. Read lah if you're so bored at waiting for my updates for Silent soul.' 

Sanzo: '...and *yawn*...go to the files section on find the folder containing this stupid author's name on it. You'll find that silly file...' 

Goku: '...And you know something?! She went to the AXN's Anime con!!' 

Sanzo: '..Ch! Don't know what you're talking about! That was nothing special...' 

Hakkai: ^_^ '...Hey!! There were ppl cosplaying as us!!! And Az met again the Yuna sis she met b4 at the comic fiesta last year!!' 

Sanzo:' Yeah!! And she was so happy...ch...' 

Sanzo: 'Silly...' -_-### 

~Owari~ 


End file.
